The Foxs Eyes
by Thelittlefellow
Summary: Newly updated....Creed meets a foxy lady on the beaches of Normandy WW2. He's met his match in a Irish Lass with a personal Mission and a painful past. Please read and let me know what you think. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I ****am not use to any of this!! This is a little story about a little foxy from Ireland. I was inspired by an old tail I heard about a girl born with Fox eyes and after I seen Origin I thought I'd write her into a fan Fiction story for the laugh. Anyway I don't own Victor creed or James Logan, but the Vixen is all mines. So feedback really appreciated and please be Patient with this it will take a while to work victor and Logan in. I want readers to get to know Vixen.**

**The Vixen**

She stood; straighten back and tensed muscles, blindfolded and hands gripped tightly behind her back. Vixen was Puffing slowly, on a rolled cigarette that dangled from her fat red lips. She was trying to enjoy every last minute of the quite tranquil nicotine. Concentrating on keeping her feet planted firmly on the metal floor of the boat or ship or wherever it was she found herself!? It was hard for someone like her. Knees began to shake, all the movement, up and down, over and back, it just confused her sense of balance and she began stumbling with the waves of the ground.

"_W__hy in gods name did they put me on a boat!!? They know dam well I hate sailing! Probably just done it to make me feel stupid and weak, humiliate me, I hope their taking me home"_

The thoughts were rushed, with a hit of panic. She was beginning to feel sorry for herself it had been too long since she was back on her island, in the fresh air.

She was distracted when she got the scent of two people walking toward her from behind, she lost her concentration; wobbling unable to balance herself with her restrained arms. Walking in an unstable wonky circle, she thought she might fall flat on her arse when 2 hands grabbed her shoulders and straightened her up.

"She looks a little shaking now Mr Ashton" The fine British accent of one, Major Butterly rang in her ears, she smiled.

"But once the Vixen is on dry firm land she'll be fierce!" He slammed his fat fist hard against the metal wall. It was clear that the Major was in one of his furious patriotic moods.

Walter Butterly was a large round man with square shoulders. Of course he was in full uniform, medals and all, his broad neck looked like it was being choked by his collar and his bald lumpy head was persperating, veins popping from his temples with the pressure of war.

"And the dam Nazis won't know what jolly well, hit them!!" he roared……

"Hmmm we'll see??..." the other voice seemed to be questioning her ability.

"_Well if he doubts me, then I'll make allowance for his ignorance"_.

"How do you know we can trust a creature of her nature and ….…..nationality?"

Vixen did not like the tone of this Mr Ashton's words, a silk refined English accent with tuning of academic education that indicated, to her, supreme values.

Ashley Ashton was a tall lean academic alright. A student of human biology and chemical science he was curious about this animal's nature and anatomy. His family connections had gained him access to the mysterious Irish Vixen but he had to come to the front line of a great war to view her in flesh.

Mr Ashton was questioning her trust worthiness.

"_Can't blame him for doubting __my__ trust"_

**The War Plan**

After an hour or so Vixen started to feel intense, instinct was kicking into the blood stream and the heart began to beat faster and faster. The plan was straight forward, never mind the boy soldiers on the beach just get to the Generals and commanders behind the German lines, it was do-able.

"_Only one snag, dam brits don't know where the Generals and commanders are?! I don't have their scent?"_

The distance noises were becoming clearer now, they're getting close. Explosions! That was the first thing she could make out and then there was the "ratttatttatta" of the machine guns and then, then the squeals of young men falling and crying as they die alone in a strangers country. Vixen did not like war but accepted it as an inedible part of humanity, in fact, the only part of humanity that she served a purpose. So in a way she was thankful for war.

The two men started shifting behind her when the boat got close enough from them to hear the sounds too.

"_N__ow, you know what it is you have to do, and I don't expect failure"_

The Major spoke firmly as he approached her, removing the chains that had been keeping her hands tightly behind her back, she took the blindfold off eagerly waiting to view her surroundings, as she pulled the cloth away her eyes darted around the metal boat, her gaze fell on the _other _man. He had a look of bewilderment on his face

"_I've__ seen that look before"_ she thought and gave him a devilish smirk exposing the sharp canines that dominated her smile. He just stood still and glared at her in disbelief, their eyes met for a moment but, soon was broken by the Major's booming interruption,

"_It is Time now, for you to do your duty to the empire, You know were to meet us when you've completed your mission and you know what will come if you pull a No-Show, there is nothing more to say"_

She nodded her head to indicate her understanding.

**The Animal Instinct**

She stood, ready to run and ready to fight……….. ready to kill! The front end of the boat dropped open and before her lay a vision that can only be descried as hell on earth.

Dashing out of the small boat straight into shallow water she felt bullets beat into her back, she ignored the pain. The only concern, massive bombs being dropped out of overhead plans they may do some damage. Young men ran by her, some running right into death, their horror had blinded them to her distinctive differences. Bombs and bullets coming from all directions and she hadn't even got to shore yet. In a moment of observation Vixen took in her sights and seen that beyond the beach there was men in higher ground with machine guns.

Her ears suddenly perked up, a sound of metal clinking from above her, it was a plane?_" holy mother it's a bomb!" _Vixen took a deep breath and dove into the murky shallows. As she swam the force of the explosion rippled through the water trashing the bodies of dead men about and in front of her, she pushed them away.

Major Butterly and Mr Ashton were on the control deck of the boat watching the young women pull her self toward the shore, dodging death with unique speed and stunning agility.

"It makes no sense to me, that it should help us in this battle Major. It is within the fox's nature to betray, is it not?" Mr Ashton's voice was full of controversy and doubt. The major turned to face to the aspiring Doctor and smirking from each corner of his thin lips said

"Mr Ashton, That creature is like no other solider in the entire empire. The Vixen is a naturally born intelligent Killer, and yet she, like everyone else in this god forsaken world has a price."

Finally she emerged from the blood soak sea onto the sandy beaches; running passed other men held down by fear and confusion. Vixen just stopped and looked about for a place to hide. Yes her bushy hair was hidden away in her Garrison cap but she still had huge golden eyes with black slits instead if circular pupils and little black claws that sat on the tips of her fingers instead of pinkish dainty nails. Finding a place to take cove behind a pile of dead bodies that sat upon some broken artillery, she ducked behind it watching others run passed. Looking onto the main beach, thinking intensely to herself

"_How am I gonna get from here to all they way over there without killing or being noticed??"_

She was beginning to realise that her task was not as simple as it first seemed. She proceeded to dash from one body pile to another until she was close to the barbed wire surrounding the German Machine guns. It was just another obstacle she must overcome.

Suddenly, as if out of the blue, before her eyes she seen something very large dive into a run on All Fours!!! She turned to view the figure, it was a Man!!! Running like a large game cat on the hunt. She remained still watching this weird man. He dove right over the barbed wire onto an unfortunate German; he looked up at the men in the gun pits on hire ground and without breaking a sweat jump up and on the side of the pit. Clawing and grabbing at the men inside through the opening, this man looked like he was having the time of his live!

"_That's not a bad idea, the commanders could well be hiding in underground back rooms"_ She had to think about it first. Just as she went to stand up there was a huge explosion next to her, she got a fright and broke into a painful run, her uniform had been badly burnt and judging by her pain so had her flesh. She ran as quickly as she could which was pretty fast, everything went in slow motion as she passed, boys were falling all around her with expressions for encrustation on their faces.

**The Man on All Fours.**

She dove over the Wire and landed in the middle of some German's, they stood up and attacked. vixen swiped her claws along one's throat, his wound gaped open and blooded rushed from his neck to his chest, another tried to shoot her but she grab the barrel of the gun and pulled him to her ramming her hand into his lungs and ripping it back out leaving a massive hole in the man, seeing this the others ran away.

Vixen jumped up onto the side of a pit and pulled the man inside out and threw him down. As she did this she noticed her hair was loose around her shoulders, having big Yellow eyes, black claws and fangs were a big give away that she was not _normal._ Yet it was her long volumed dirty red hair with its trade mark white tipped ends that usually landed her in it. Looking round quickly before she scrambled into the pit she realised she was being watch. The man! The strange big man, was gazing at her from inside the pit he attacked earlier, he was smiling at her she could see fangs not unlike her own.

"_Feck him__ anyway!" _She cursed; she was certain that it was only him that noticed her so she climbed in and ducked for cover.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I didn't think people would be patient enough to wait for Victor to come into the story so I have updated, still don't really know what im doing and still don't own anything except Vixen. Please give me some feedback I have never written anything like t****his before. Cheers!!**

**The Fox eyes**

His heart was racing. The very thought of a female like him was getting Victor excited in so many different ways. His first impulse was to follow her.

More soldiers came into the room from the door at the back. They had machine guns blazing.

"Oh what big guns you have" He mocked before ripping one of their throats and killing the rest with the dead mans weapon.

Creed ran into the back corridor, it seemed to run along all the higher ground, carved out by the Nazis as a tunnel in the rocks to get in and out of the war.

"_This tunnel is probably linked with the same room she jumped into"_ All he could think was to find her, who knew when he would find another like her. Running down this dark tunnel toward where he last seen her. Suddenly screams could be heard and Victor could feel vibration on the ground and in the walls, he took up a fight stance and sniffed the air trying to figure out the vibration.

"_Couldn't be an earthquake"_ Just as the thought occurred a crowd of an about eight to ten men came running down the corridor screaming bloody murder. He just smiled as their voices got closer and closer until they were face to face with him. Their eyes were wide with fear, but not of him. They didn't even give Victor a second glance before he began cutting them up with his nails, thrashing and throwing bodies about until the walls were sprayed with blood patterns.

"_They were more afraid of her than of me, frankly, I'm impressed!" _He had to admit it to himself, gleaming with praise for her.

Sniffing air he caught the scent. He ran as quickly as he could, excitement building, blood pumping and his mind focused on one thing.

"_Those eye's, gotta see those eye's"_

**A Man with Romantic Intensions**

Vixen was busy doing her job when she caught that scent "_that smells…….Male!"_ The young German's had run quicker from her than expected, but the screams that following their exit indicated that they had not escaped their doom.

"_Oh God he's here! Why is he following me?"_ She did not want to deal with a curious male.

If it was any other place, at any other time she would flirt and tease him, but she had a mission to complete and he would only get in her way. About to leave the corridor and sniff out the Generals a husky voice shouted _"_"Wait!!"

"_Dam he's quicker than I thought"_

She turned and faced him, giving him an unimpressed look.

"What do ya want yank!" She snarled, lifting the left side of her upper lip to show her canine as a warning.

He just smiled a wicked grin "What you think I want female"

"Well let me save you the time and effort so, I am not interested nor do I wanna stop for conversation with some idiot yank, you'll only slow me down old man." The words shot from her mouth as she turned to dart away from him. He grabbed her wrist "See here ya lil bitch!" He tightened his grip and pulled her close to him"I'm no idiot yank and I'm certainly no old man!" He was staring intensely into her eyes, "I was just thinking we might have some fun together" He smiled and let her go.

All she could do was look at him with a clueless expression _"have some fun!! Jesus what is this fellas mental damage!" _

"I have a mission to complete and fun will only get in my way so if ya don't mind I got some generals to seek out" She stood waiting for his response. She knew males are at their most unpredictable when they had "Romantic Intensions".

"_This large male would have no issue's bringing me down, pissing him off, not a good notion" _She was reasoning with herself.

"Well what if I say I know where they are?" He was giving her that smile that made her want to smack him right across his face _"smug bastard!"_

Vixen had to swallow her pride, if he was telling the truth it would solve a big problem for her in completing this task and as the Major pointed out earlier, failure was not an option.

There was a long pause between them, she was thinking over the situation.

She nodded "Ok then" She sighed "But all your doing is taking me to them and then we part ways, Got it?" giving him a serious frown to show that she meant her words.

"Aren't you going to ask my name?" He asked as he walked in her path.

"What do I care what your called?" She replied bluntly, Victor did not like this girls tone with him but he respected her for it, she didn't need to know his name but he wanted to know hers, his pride would not allow him to ask. Instead he gave her a raised eye brow look and began leading the way.

Victor Creed had never even once felt anything more than lust for females, they were just weak creatures for him to have his pleasures with. But this one, she was, well, he could not quite make up his mind what he was feeling for her. He did know what he wasn't feeling though, he didn't want to kill her or beat her. Yet what was even more peculiar to him was the fact that he had no desire to force himself on her despite thinking she was very pretty, he felt perhaps, he would enjoy her so much more if she came to him, willingly.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK I'm just updating this little chp because I'm working on bringing Logan into the story at the moment and this is kinda the last Vixen/Victor before Jimmy come's in. I have a general idea of how I'm going to do that but any suggestions would be greatly appreciated!! I do not own anything except The Vixen. Please R&R. Ta'very much!!**

**The**** Feminine Touch**

As they moved together, through the dark narrow Nazis tunnels, Victor and Vixen fought and slaughtered their way passed the men they came across.

Victor was leading, towering at 6'foot, broad shoulders almost the width of the tunnel itself, the bodies of his victims fell in Vixens path.

"_Not the nicest way to go, I'd prefer a bullet myself"_ She admitted as she looked, with a squeamish expression, at a boy with his face half ripped off, from the left temple to the lower right cheek.

This carnage continued for a mile and a half until they reached a metal door that was bolted shut. She stepped forward and examined it.

"It'll take me a good hour to claw my way through this kind of metal" she said raising her hand to her sweaty brow and wiping. As she moved she felt the strands of wet hair stuck to the back of her neck and shoulders. She twitch.

"Jesus_! My hair!" _as quick as the realisation came her right hand was in the bushy mess trying to sort it into a bun, while her left hand pulled a tweed cap that was hanging loosely from her belt and bundled the hair inside it, allowing a few strands to frame her face.

Victor was watching this with quite amazement; this was hardly the time for her to fix herself up. _"Women!" _He rolled his eyes and step up to the door.

"Allow me" he mumbled and without even so much of a breath he lifted the steal frame right of its hinges and placed it against the wall. He stood back to view what lay beyond the door.

Another tunnel, except it was a set of steps leading up. Only darkness lay ahead of them. Creed sniffed into the blackened passage way.

"_Its safe, nothing in there"_ he stepped to left of the door and faced Vixen with straightened back, placing his right arm nobly behind his back he spoke in jest

"After you" he extended his left arm out as an invite, he had that smirk on his face again, his eyes were as black as the tunnel that lay ahead with a twinkle of madness.

Vixen decided it best not to react to his mocking. She knew that he was making fun of her for putting her hair up, but she didn't care, she knew her hair worries had little to do with vanity and more to do with habit.

"Well aren't you a Gent, and they say chivalry is dead" she said giving him a cheeky smile of her own while moving swiftly passed, chin in the air, into the darkness.

She walked straight into the darkened hall way, right passed his smug face, the smile fell from his face but his gaze kept its crazed look.

"_Ahha! Didn't like that now, did he!" _She smiled contently to herself, trying to keep herself from laughing out loud.

Vixen was very pleased with her self-control, he was learning how to wind her up and it was obvious that he got a kick out of it.

Alas, she was not ready to let this "man" get the better of the situation. A competitive streak had presented itself in The Vixen and she liked it, confidence in her intellect reassured her victory over this male. And when she sensed that he was following her she noticed him taking in a large breath. It was an impulsive decision then and there; she was going to entertain this strange fellows intentions.

Vixen O'Roirdan was going to bring this smug bastard to his knees and all it would take is a little Feminine Touch to soften him up and a hell of a lot of defiance to break him down.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Other Brother**

Bombs exploding, gun shots blazing, Boys dieing.

With all this surrounding James Logan, he thought only about the whereabouts of his older and reckless brother, Victor.

"_Where are you Victor?__! Where the hell did ya go!"_

Swiftly he moved up shore, dodging bullets. Some pounded his shoulders and chest but none succeed in preventing him in his pursuit. He had one mission, Find His Brother.

Logan knew more than anyone else in the Canadian army that Victor Creed was a blood thirsty mad man. He spent the best part of his life doing two things, one, trying to control his big brothers violent rages, or, two, cleaning up after them.

The beach was now scattered full of men firing rounds and throwing grenades. Yet the smoky air carried Victors scent in it.

"_Got'cha now old man!"_

He gave a cocky smile and made his way after the tyrant.

Amongst the terror and devastation Logan was surprised that he could spot Victor so easily.

"_The idiot __is running on all fours!! He's gonna get us both put in chains!!" _His mind was in horror at the sight if this. How could he be so careless?

It was _too_ stupid.

"_What are you up to Creed?"_ he thought as he glared at his sibling rip and tear at the boys in the firing towers. A feeling of disgust came over him watching this man, his flesh and blood act, like a beast.

"_This is not normal"_

James instincts were pulling at him. Something caught the eye, a flash dark red and white. He adjusted his vision and watched as the creature; it couldn't be human, raced across the sand. It dove over the fences onto some Germans, and then up onto the tower, as Victor had done. It's hair waved in the wind, a beautiful thick mane of rusty red, tipped with silver white at its ends. His eyes widened and the realisation hit James like a brick wall.

"_It's….it's a.…..it's a women.__"_

He couldn't help but smile to himself. She was clearly young, but impressive, not in the least bit normal, and her scent was overwhelming.

Turning back to view Victor, Logan seen a look in his eyes he had never witnessed before. He was smiling, not at his younger brother, but at the young strange girl.

James felt his guts churn as he realised that the beautiful creature he just observered was in grave dangour.

"_Over my dead body__, brother"_ a simple mumble, a quite persistence.

He burst into sprint towards Victor, but he'd disappeared.


End file.
